Love Always Wins
by Catherine Willmon 14
Summary: Jason loves Trini and vice versa. But, they can't bring themselves to admit it. It'll take their closest friends to make them see that love can't be defeated. But, will an angry ex tear them apart for good? My first PR story, so please R&R! Strong T!
1. Seeing the ex again

**Title: Love Always Wins**

**Characters/Parings: Jason/Trini; Tommy/Kimberly; Rocky/Aisha;**

**Adam/Tanya; Billy/Katherine; Zack/OC **

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the names, the persons and the production of the show. I'm just a fan who loved it for the first few years it was on the air (LOL). Saban and Disney own them.**

**Setting/Classification: Seasons 1-4**

**Spoilers/Notes: Zack, Jason and Trini never left. In fact, they're still power rangers in this story. Adam, Aisha and Rocky are just helping the rangers out. Adam, Tanya and Katherine came along a lot sooner (they're also helping out). Jason and Tommy are co-leaders.**

**Summary: Jason loves Trini and vice versa. But, they can't bring themselves to admit it. It'll take their close friends to make them see that love can't be defeated. But, will an angry ex-boyfriend tear them apart for good?**

**Author's note: Hello, all! My name is Nina and this is my first Power Ranger story. I've always wanted to try this out and so, here I am! I happen to love the Tommy/Kimberly paring, but I always thought Jason and Trini (the red and yellow ranger) should get together because they look so cute. So, I hope you like this one.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 7, 1995_

Jason Lee Scott rummaged through his locker to find what he needs for his classes today. He was already running late and he can't afford to get detention. He woke up late this morning, and it was all because he's been having erotic dreams concerning a certain Asian woman who managed to sunk her way into his heart.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Even when he goes to sleep at night, her image haunted his brain. He couldn't help it and he couldn't deny it any longer. He was head over heels in love with Trini Kwan.

He found himself sweating, panting and being aroused at the sight of her. Every single dream he had about her sent him to another level and beyond. He could imagine making love to her over and over again; making her scream out his name in the throes of passion and desire. He could imaging her riding him like there was no tomorrow. He could imagine her kissing him with every breath she had. The more he thought about her, the harder he became.

He wounded up take really long, cold showers to dull his growing erection. Even that didn't help because he just kept thinking about her more and more. He felt embarrassed, but he found that touching himself was the only way he could get her out of his system.

Now, he has to see her since they have several classes together.

Jason had a little time left before class, so he gathered his things and closed his locker, then locking it up with his combination lock. He was on his way to his first class when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Trini was standing outside the science classroom, talking to her two best friends Kimberly Hart and Aisha Campbell. They were laughing and giggling; gossiping about the latest trends in fashion, who's the cutest boy in school and wanting to know who's gonna win this weekend when their basketball team goes against Bayside High. He was so entranced by her beauty that he didn't notice someone coming behind him.

"Man, stop drooling," he chuckled.

Jason snapped out of his trance and looked into the eyes of his best friend and brother by heart, Tommy Oliver.

"I wasn't drooling, Tommy," Jason countered, looking annoyed.

"Man, you got it bad for her, don't you?" Tommy laughed.

"I don't know what it is, but I can't stop thinking about her. I dream about her when I go to sleep at night. What's wrong with me?" Jason groaned.

"You're in love with her, that's all. Nothing wrong with that. I feel the same way about Kimberly. Hell, I was in the worst shape than you. I didn't realized how much I loved her until it was almost too late. Just tell her how you feel, man," Tommy encouraged.

"What if she doesn't feel the same way? Remember the last guy she was with? He broke her heart and stumped on it. I don't think she wants to be with me. I'll look like a fucking idiot." Jason whined.

"You'll look like an idiot if you don't move your ass and say something to her, man. Come on, Jason, Trini's beautiful, smart, intelligent, bubbly and outgoing. Any man would be lucky to be with her. You better get her before someone else does," Tommy said before he took off.

Jason realized his best friend was right. Trini meant everything to him and he wasn't about to screw it up. He knew he had to talk to her, one way or another. And he decided to do it...right now.

But, the bell rang, which pissed him off. He'll have to get her alone another way, another time. Right now, he needed to get to class.

X

_5 minutes later_

_Mr. Porter's classroom_

"He was so checking you out again, girl," Kimberly said, batting her eyelashes.

Trini rolled her eyes in annoyance. But, even she had to admit; she's been getting the same vibes from Jason in last several months. And, secretly, she loved it. However, she didn't want to hear it over and over again.

"Don't you think I know that?" Trini countered, sounding pressed.

"Well, sorry. I just thought you should know," Kimberly scoffed.

Trini felt bad. "I'm sorry, Kim. But, I've heard it too many times and it sickens me to death. God, all I hear is 'Jason's checking you out'. If I hear that one more time, I'm gonna slit my throat," Trini said mockingly.

"You won't hear from me again. But, seriously, when are you gonna pull the crap out of your ass and get him? Jason's hot. Any woman would love to be with him," Kimberly beamed.

"We're just friends," Trini said, not sounding convincing.

"'We're just friends' my ass. You're in love with the man. Admit it, you think about him all day and all night. Why don't you go and do something about it?" Kimberly encouraged.

"I'm not in love with him," Trini complained. Deep down inside, she knew she was, but she didn't wanna admit it right now.

"Trini, you don't have to lie to kick it, girl. You're head over heels in love with him. Hell, I would be, too. The man is fine like a tall glass of wine. If I wasn't with Tommy, I'd snatch Jason in a heartbeat," Kimberly said, smiling brightly.

"Look, even if I was in love with Jason, I don't think he feels the same way about me. Look at me; I'm average compared to the other girls he's seen with. Jason has beautiful women flocking at him all the time. What would he want with the likes of me?" Trini asked, looking skeptical.

"Are you kidding me? Trini, you're beautiful. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jason's not looking for looks alone. I heard him say once that he wants a woman who's willing to hold her own. Tri, you fit the bill. You fit his description. Don't let him out of your sight."

Trini just scoffed. "Please, Kim, that's not gonna happen. Besides, I'm still haven't gotten over my ex. Face it, I'm the brain and Jason's the hunky jock. We'll never work out."

"You don't know what you're missing, girl. My advice: don't let him get away. And, as for your ex, he was nothing but a jerk who used you for his own personal pleasure," Kimberly said before she turned to her seat.

Trini pondered what Kimberly had said. The pink ranger was right, though. The yellow ranger was completely in love with the red ranger and she couldn't deny it any longer. However, just the thought of being with Jason Lee Scott scared her. After experiencing a major heartbreak from a previous boyfriend, who used and abused her, she couldn't allow herself to get hurt again.

As class went on, she kept looking over her shoulder and was surprised to see Jason staring at her. Unless he has a real sight problem, he needs to look somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Jason cringed when he saw Trini glaring at him. He quickly got the point and diverted his attention back to the task at hand. He still couldn't stop thinking about her. He wondered why she glared at him like that? He didn't do anything remotely wrong. He pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something down with his good luck black pen. He folded the paper up and casually got up from his seat. He went over to Trini's desk and sat the paper down in front of her. As he went back to his desk, she looked confused.

_What does he want? _She thought as she picked it up and held it in her hands for a second. She opened it up and was surprised to find out what he wrote:

_Trini,_

_I'm sorry for staring at you like that, but I have a legitimate reason for doing it. Can you meet me at the juice bar after school? You'll know everything then._

_Jason._

She was shocked. Jason wants to meet her? He wants to tell her why he was staring at her? He must have a hidden agenda. She was determined to find out what he wants.

X

_After school_

_Ernie's Juice Bar and Gym_

Sipping on his mango smoothie, Jason waited patiently for Trini. He sat at the bar, minding his own business and watching the other work out in the gym. He checked his watch and noticed that she was running late, as ususal. Maybe telling her how she feels was a bad idea; knowing that she's been hurt in a relationship before.

He was about to get up and leave when Trini showed up, apparently out of breath. Volleyball practice ran longer than she thought, so that was the reason why. She didn't wanna stand him up. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I have a big meet next week, so practice went longer than I thought," she huffed as she took a seat next to him.

"That's okay, Tri. I ordered your favorite: strawberry and peach smoothie," he announced, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Jason. I really needed it," she replied as she took a sip.

"So, how are you doing?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"Hmm...really good. How about you?" she asked casually.

"Fine. Working out, getting good grades and preparing for my tournament. I hope I win, because my father's been putting so much pressure on me," he confessed.

Trini just nodded her head. But, she wasn't here to make a pleasant conversation. She was here to find out what he wants.

"You wanna know why I asked you to see me, right?" Jason asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why were you staring at me in science class?" she asked right away.

He cleared his throat. "Because, Trini, I'm in love with you."

"W-what?" she said, not believing her ears.

"I'm in love you. I tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. I thought I could handle it, you know. I tried to avoid you, but I found myself dreaming about you at night. I dreamed about the way of making you mine. I know you're still hurting from your last relationship, but I asking you, from my heart to yours, will you give me a chance to make you happy?" he asked, almost pleading.

Trini was shocked. Truly shocked. Jason Lee Scott was in love with her?! She couldn't believe it. Suddenly, she felt his hand grabbing hers in a gentle, but forceful manner. He stroked it with his thumb for a while as he waited for her answer.

"Jason, I don't know what to say," she said honestly.

"All I want is a chance, that's all," he whispered.

"I..." her voice trailed off in disbelief when the one person she never thought she'd never see again strolled in, looking angry.

"Tri, what is it?" Jason asked, looking concerned.

"M-my ex-boyfriend," she squeaked, still looking shocked.

_He has bad timing,_ he thought angrily as the man who broke her heart came up to them.

"What are you doing, Trini? I thought I made it clear that you were to never be with anyone else after I dumped you!" he snapped.

"You don't own me," she simply said.

"On the contrary, I do. I told you not to be with anyone else, but you're disobeying my orders. Now, I have to take you back, just to keep you in check!" he sneered.

"Who are you?" Jason asked, getting in the man's face.

"Jack Hunter, Trini's soon-to-be-boyfriend again," he snickered.

_Can I die, God? _Trini thought, lowering her head in sorrow.

**And that's the first chapter! Trini and the others will be way out of character, but that's the only way I can make it work. So, stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. An empty promise?

**I have really nothing to say, other than thank you and please keep reading! I have some really big plans for this story and, yes, my two favorite rangers will get together, okay? Making it even better, they get together is in this chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Ernie's Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 7, 1995_

_Can I die, God? _Trini thought, lowering her head in sorrow. She couldn't believe this was happening. Having to see her ex and the man she secretly loved coming face to face scared her to death.

"What makes you think she's going back with you, Jack? From what I heard, she caught you in bed with another woman, plus, you abused her," Jason sneered.

Jack snorted. "Please, she knows that was a mistake. Besides, that woman meant nothing to me. Furthermore, I went to anger management class. But, Trini, you were wrong to move on. I told you not to see anyone else. I'm the only man you'll ever be with. That woman I slept with meant nothing to me."

"Meant nothing to you?! You asked her to marry you, Jack!! Plus, after you hit me for the last time, you made it very clear that you never wanted to see me again!!" Trini snapped as she got in his face. She was pissed, and rightfully so.

"And I couldn't thank my lucky stars enough that she turned me down, honey. I realize that you're the girl for me. I made some mistakes that I'm not proud of. Come on, now, Tri, who else would make a woman out of you?" he sneered.

"I would," Jason jumped in, standing in front of Trini. She appreciated him for standing up for her, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt, either.

"Listen, _Jason, _you need to back off. Trini belongs to me. She'll always belong to me. No one would even look at her when I came along. I made a woman out of her. You're not doing anything but piss me off. So, I suggest you leave now," Jack warned, getting angry.

To both of their surprise, Trini jumped in and grabbed Jason by the arm, then she started dragging him away. She didn't want anyone fighting right now.

"What are you doing, Tri? I was about to punch that guy's lights out for you!" Jason snapped as they reached inside the hallway of the school.

"I don't want you getting in trouble," she said softly.

"I know. But, still, he was disrespecting you right in front of my face. I wanted to kill him," he complained. She had to smile about that.

"Another time, okay? Please. I have no intentions of going back to him, anyway. He hurt me so bad when I was actually making an effort to love him. He broke my heart, but I got over it," she replied, still smiling.

"I know. I meant what I said, Tri. I'm so deeply in love with you. I've been fighting my feeling for you for a very long time, but I can't do it anymore. I find myself dreaming about you at night. I tried to deny it. I tried to avoid you. Nothing worked. Everything I did, I wound up falling in love with you more. I know you're still hurting, but if you give me a chance..." he never got to finish because she crashed her lips against his ruthlessly. He was frozen in shock for a moment before he responded.

"Jason," she whispered when they pulled apart. "I'm deeply in love with you, too."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really. Let me show you again," she murmured before she slanted her lips on his again. He wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the closeness of her body. She moaned when he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, causing her to giggle.

Meanwhile, Jack was not liking what he was seeing. He was angry to see his woman making out with the man he got into an confrontation with earlier. Trini was his woman. How the hell can she fall in love with someone who's not in her league? Jason was not the man for her.

He kicked himself because he let a beautiful woman go. When Trini caught him in bed with the other woman, regret filled his veins. He knew the Asian beauty was a good woman and he took complete advantage of her kindness.

It didn't matter now. He was so determined to get her back, even if it meant taking out her precious Jason.

X

_Kwan residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 7, 1995_

"I can't believe this! Jason and Trini are finally together! I'm so happy, I can't sit down!" Kimberly exclaimed happily, jumping up and down on Trini's bed.

Trini just smiled. "We're taking things slow, Kim."

"Girl, it doesn't matter. You finally landed the hunk," Aisha beamed.

The ladies were in Trini's room; laughing, giggling and talking about Trini's new man, of course. When she came home, she couldn't wait to talk to her girlfriends about what happened today. The fact that Jason admitted his feelings for her sent her through the roof.

"So, Tri, tell us what happened. How did you and Jason finally get together?" Katherine asked, looking interested.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend came back into the picture," Trini said, looking annoyed.

"Jack? What the hell did he want?" Tanya asked, looking pissed.

"He wants me back. I wanted nothing to do with him. He came after Jason admitted his love for me. I wanted to die when I saw him again," Trini explained.

"Did Jason kill him?" Kimberly asked, looking worried. They know that Jason was the calm, cool, collected type of guy.

"He was about to, but I pulled him away. I didn't want him getting into any type of trouble. Anyway, we went into the hallway. He gave me the same speech again when I kissed him," Trini said, smiling brightly.

"You kissed him?!" Kimberly shrieked.

"Yes, Kim, I kissed him. He was shocked at first, but he kissed me right back. When we pulled apart, I said I was deeply in love with him. So, we're together, ladies," Trini said, blushing furiously.

"It's about time, girl. God, the sexual tension between you two has been nerve-wracking, believe me," Aisha moaned annoyingly.

"Ladies, Jason's not like that. He loves me. He respects me. He said if and only if we ever make love, I'll let him know if I'm ready. Besides, we haven't gone on our first date yet," Trini replied.

"But, you will, right?" Kimberly asked, looking curious.

"Of course we are. We're going out to dinner next weekend. Remember, we have a big game on Saturday," Trini reminded them.

"Tell me about it, girl. Aisha and I got cheerleading practice all this week. We have to learn some brand new cheers since we got a brand new captain," Tanya said, glaring at Katherine.

"Hey, me being captain was not my doing. It was the coach who chose me. Besides, we need some new cheers, anyway," Katherine complained.

Trini just looked at her friends and smiled. At this point, life couldn't be any better. She has her friends, she has a hot, caring new boyfriend and she just loved her life. She knew nothing could go wrong.

Or could it?

X

_1 hour later_

When the ladies left, Trini was once again all alone. She decided to go and get something to eat since both of her parents are working late, again. Humming softly, she went into the kitchen to fix her a light dinner when the doorbell rang.

_I'm not expecting anymore company tonight. I have school tomorrow, _she thought with a sigh escaping her lips. Running her fingers through her long, jet-black hair, she headed towards the front door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Tri, it's Jack. Can I please talk to you?" he asked, almost pleading.

"Leave the premises, Jack. I have nothing to say to you," she mumbled.

"Come on, Tri. Don't do this. I love you," he groaned impatiently.

"You don't love me, Jack. If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me. If you loved me, you wouldn't had hit me. And if you loved me, you wouldn't had broken my heart. I'm sorry, but I can't find it in my sacred heart to forgive you," she said, tears brimming from her eyes.

"Tri, just open the door," he said, getting angry.

"Good night, Jack. Matter of fact, goodbye," she said as she began to walk away. She mentally kicked herself for not locking the door because he barged in a moment later.

"You should've let me in, Tri," he said in a low voice.

"What are you doing?! Get out!" she screamed. He smiled for a moment before he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face, knocking her down to the floor. She held her face in her hands and looked up at her ex-boyfriend in shock.

"Jack, what the hell?!" she screamed.

"I love you, Trini. I love you. No one else can have you, not even that buffed up jerk of yours. He can't love you like I love you. Now, we're gonna be together again. You made me do this. You made me hit you," he insisted.

"I'm not gonna get my heart broken again, Jack. So, please, leave me alone," she pleaded. She didn't wanna deal with him anymore.

"You're gonna be with me, Tri. Now, I suggest you go and call things off with Jason, or I'll have to hurt him. I'm giving you until Friday to make up your mind," he threatened.

"My mind is made up, Jack. I don't want you anymore. I don't love you anymore, either. I stopped wanting you when you had sex with that woman. I stopped wanting you when you hit me for the last time. And I stopped wanting you when you told me, right in front of my face, that you never wanted to see me again. Now, get out of my house!" she screamed.

He got furious. But, instead of hurting her some more, he turned on his heel and left without saying another word, slamming the door behind him. She got up from the floor and decided to do something about the bruise that was now forming on her face.

Going upstairs to the bathroom, she had a million thoughts going through her head. What was she gonna do now? It's obvious that Jack's not giving up, bu she can't get rid of him even if she tried. It was like he was now playing for keeps. She couldn't handle it.

Just as she stepped inside the bathroom, the doorbell rang again. Getting upset, Trini stomped all the way downstairs and stood at the front door.

"WHO IS IT?!" she snapped.

"It's Jason," he responded calmly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened the door and, sure enough, Jason stood outside, looking so handsome in a red tee-shirt and red jeans. He noticed the pissed off look on her face and began to cringe.

"What's wrong, Tri? And why is that bruise on your face?" he asked, looking worried.

"Jack was here," she simply said.

"What did he do?" he asked immediately as he stepped inside.

"He wants me back, plain and simple. I said I didn't want him anymore, but he didn't listen. He hit me," she said softly.

He pulled her in his arms. "I'm gonna kill him."

"He threatened me, Jason. He said if I didn't stop seeing you, he was gonna hurt you," she told him.

Jason snorted. "Please, Jack ain't gonna do nothing to me. He's a wimp."

"I don't know, Jason. When I was with him, he nearly beat a man to death because he looked at me. He's crazy. I can't get him to leave me alone," she sobbed on his shoulder.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Baby, don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Let him come near you. I'll put a serious hurting on his ass."

"Thank you, Jason, but I don't wanna see you getting into any type of trouble. Promise me you won't do something drastic," she pleaded.

"I promise. I won't do something drastic," he said finally, kissing her forehead again.

But, will he go back on his promise when Jack is plotting something more drastic? But, the question is, will he succeed in getting Trini back or will he fail miserably?

**More drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. Being on guard

**I'm sorry for not updating this story in a long time, but I just ran into writer's block and I didn't know where I was going with this concerning Jason and Trini. Never fear; I'm back for good. I'm planning on updating on all my old stories, that way it'll be easier for me to work on any new stories without problems. Oh, and Tommy looked good with shorter hair and a goatee.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I'm gonna be focusing more on the Power Rangers' personal lives rather than having them going on adventures and stuff. I'm the type who writes about someone personally because it's easier for me to do it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 8, 1995_

Trini felt uneasy as she stepped into the hallways of Angel Grove high school the very next day. Ever since her hasty encounter with Jack last night, she barely got any sleep and she kept tossing and turning on her bed. Even with her pleasant short visit from Jason didn't ease any tension from her. This was all too much. She can't handle it anymore.

Why can't the man just leave well enough alone and realize that they weren't happening again? Because he's so stupid and dumb that he didn't know what came right out of his ass? God, he's so frustrating all the time. She wanted nothing to do with him anymore after what he put her through. And for him to say she shouldn't be with anyone else? The man lost his damn mind!

As she was walking towards her locker, her breath caught in her throat when Jack stood right in front of it. She turned on her heel to walk away, but he quickly caught up with her. She opened her mouth up to speak, but he quickly clamped it shut with his hand.

"Be quiet, Tri. We still have some unfinished business to discuss," he warned. She removed his hand away from her mouth and glared at him.

"For the last time, we're not getting back together. I will never lower myself to be with a lying, cheating, manipulative bastard like you ever again! Leave me alone!" she hissed.

Jack got pissed. "Listen, Trini, we're gonna be together again. I didn't appreciate you leaving me like a bitch in heat and getting another boyfriend when you know I wasn't gonna give up. I love you. We're a team. Jason means nothing to you. Once you get rid of him, we can make it work, like we used to. You belong to me!"

"I'm not gonna get rid of Jason. I love him. I'm in love with him. I don't love you. I'm not in love with you anymore. Why can't you accept it and move on? I already have. And, furthermore, I never belonged to you, Jack. I'm my own person. You never showed me the kind of love I wanted in the first place. No, you treated me like a lapdog," she told him.

"So, that's it, then? You're just gonna throw away everything we had, huh? You're just gonna forget all about me, after everything we've been through together? Trini, did I mean anything to you?" he complained.

She closed her eyes and felt hot tears forming in her brown eyes. Getting over him wasn't as easy as she thought and for him to come to her and beg for another chance, he was making it more harder for her. How can she finally move on with her life when he keeps popping up everywhere she goes?

"You did mean something to me, Jack. But you ruined everything for us when I caught you in bed with the other woman, hit me and broke my heart. Jack, it's time for you to accept the fact that we're never gonna be together again. Let me go," she told him softly before she turned on her heel and walked away from him. He just stood there, looking so angry and pissed for letting her go once again. All he wanted was a second chance, but she turned him down flat and walked away without a care in the world. She wanted Jason Lee Scott and she wasn't gonna change her mind.

_Well, since I can't get her back, I'm gonna make sure she pays. No one breaks Jack Hunter's heart and gets away with it! _

As he was walking towards his first class of the day, he failed to notice two sets of eyes watching his every move. And they weren't happy at all.

_X_

_Kwan residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 8, 1995_

"Where are your parents, Tri?" Jason asked as he looked over his shoulder. They were sitting in the living room, with piles of books and paperwork scattered all over on the coffee table. They had two chapter tests in biology tomorrow along with a Spanish quiz and a unit test in Algebra.

"Working late...again. They've been working a lot more late hours in the last few weeks. I had to fend for myself concerning breakfast, lunch and dinner, but I don't mind. I'm used to it," Trini told him with a smile on her face.

"You don't mind being alone?" he asked, arching his eyebrow at her.

"I'm not alone anymore," she hinted with a playful smile on her lips. He took the hint by leaning over and slanting his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue brushing against hers lightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him much closer to her. Both of them were lost in the moment when the door opened.

"Well, well, well. I guess they decided to get the party started," Kimberly giggled as she stood in the doorway. Standing behind here were Aisha, Tanya and Katherine and they were giggling as well.

"What are you doing here? Can't you see we're studying?" Trini scolded.

"Oh, you're studying all right. You're studying the art of tonsil hockey," Tanya teased.

"I have to get going, anyway. I'm supposed to meet Tommy so we can spar at the juice center," Jason said as he gathered his things and headed towards the door, with Trini trailing close behind.

"I'll see you tomorrow, girl. We did manage to get some work done today," he grinned.

"Oh, wipe that smirk off your face, mister," she laughed.

He smiled as he leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, Yellow."

"Love you too, Red. See you tomorrow," she said as she watched him walk out the door.

"Man, you're blushing," Kimberly gushed as the ladies walked inside and got comfortable on the sofa.

"I can't believe you guys. Jason and I were taking every opportunity to be alone and you three had to come in and ruin it. After the shitty day I had, I was glad to see him," Trini complained.

"What happened?" Aisha asked, looking curious.

"I ran into Jack once again just as I was walking to my locker. He was giving me the third degree again. I'm so sick and tired of him. He kept insisting that I dump Jason so we can be together again. The guy doesn't have a clue. He breaks my heart, he cheats on me, he hits me and he expects me to just drop everything and take him back. I don't think so," Trini huffed.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Kimberly said, shaking her head.

"He was over here last night and you know what he did? He slapped me," Trini retorted.

"He hit you again? What the hell is his problem?!" Tanya snapped.

"He doesn't know when to leave well enough alone. I'm so sick and tired of him. He had no regard for my feelings when I caught him in bed with that bitch. He even proposed marriage to her before he had the nerve to break my heart. Now, he wants me back. I'm done with him. I will never go back to him," Trini confirmed with pride.

"I'm glad, but be warned. Tanya and I saw him during lunch and he looked so depressed. I haven't seen him that depressed in a long time," Aisha warned.

Trini rolled her eyes. "Don't you get it? He's trying to play the sympathy card with you so I can go back to him. I'm not. I'm in love with Jason. Hell, you guys finally made me see the light."

"I think he's faking. Like Trini said before, he'll do anything to get her back, even hurt Jason. I know this because it happened to me," Katherine said, leaving the other girls looking surprised.

"Kat, what happened?" Kimberly asked, looking perplexed.

Katherine took a deep breath. "Well, it happened before I moved here. I was living in Austrailia at the time when my life turned upside down. I had a boyfriend who was good to me at first, but he completely changed for the worst. He started controlling me; always wanted to know where I was at all times. He cheated on me and got another girl pregnant. Hell, he even proposed marriage to her while I was with him. I finally got the truth through my best friend, who had to get proof first because she didn't wanna look like a liar. I finally broke up with him, but he didn't leave me alone. He kept calling me, kept showing up where I was. I even had to take out a restraining order on him. He just got more and more angrier."

"What happened next?" Trini asked softly.

Katherine sighed. "I was home alone one day when he showed up. I got scared and tried to call the police, but he snatched the phone away from me. Then he dragged me outside in my backyard. I had never been so scared in my life. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small handgun. I truly believed he was gonna kill me. He said that I ruined his life. Then he pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger."

"H-he killed himself right in front of you?" Trini stammered, not believing her ears.

"Yes. Because I finally wised up and broke up with him. Trini, it won't be long before Jack snaps. That's why you have to be around us all the time," Katherine said softly.

Trini realized some things after her talk with her best friends. She realized that when it comes to being in an abusive relationship and finally getting out of it, someone may not take it too well. It often leads to uncontrollable rage, revenge and if things got really bad, even death.

Even though she's a power ranger, she's also human. And she'd be lying if she wasn't scared right now. All she knows is that she's gonna have to be on guard all the time, because she'll never know when her ex's gonna strike next.

And she has to make sure she doesn't lose the love of her life, either.

**More in the next chapter! I'm gonna be updating this story more often now that I got my juice back! If you want more, more reviews for me, please! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Fighting back like a strong woman

**I know I completely forgot about this story, but no more. I hit some major writer's block with this story, but thank God I don't have it anymore and I can now update more. Things will only get better and worse for Trini because although she has Jason in her life now, Jack still won't leave her alone. They have another run in and it's not gonna be pretty.**

**Oh, and one more thing, starting in the next chapter, I'm upping the rating because there's gonna be some strong sexual content. So, yes, Jason and Trini will have sex. So, if you can't handle the upcoming content, I suggest you don't read it.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 9, 1995_

Trini wasn't looking forward to another long day of school, but the one person who made it tolerable is Jason. She couldn't wait to see him, especially after another run-in with Jack yesterday. Why can't her ex get the goddamn hint or something? She wants nothing to do with him anymore after everything he had done to her. He expects her to come running back to him after all the pain he caused her? Don't think so.

As she was heading towards her locker, she felt someone wrapping his hand around her arm. Groaning impatiently, she turned her head and locked eyes with none other than Jack Hunter.

"What do you want now, Jack?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

He just glared at her. "You know what I want, Tri. I want you back. Why are you being so damn stubborn?!"

She snatched her arm away from him. "Because you won't leave me the hell alone! I'm gonna tell you this for the last time; I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

He didn't like that tone of voice and he was determined to nip that to the bud. Without warning, he punched her dead in her face. She stumbled back, not believing what just happened. She held her face in her hands and stared sobbing.

"What the hell is your problem, Jack?!" Trini screamed.

He didn't say another word. Instead, he moved to hit her again, but this time, she had enough time to react. Raising her leg, she delivered a roundhouse kick right to his face, sending him back against the lockers. He slid down on the floor in pain, wondering what the hell just transpired between them. Did she just kick him right in his face?

"I told you," she seethed.

He looked up at her, looking angry. "Have you lost your fucking mind, Trini?! How could you do this to me?!"

She looked at him in astonishment. "If anyone's lost their fucking mind, it's you. I told you too many times that I don't want anything to do with you anymore, but you can't leave well enough alone. Now, if you don't leave me alone, I'll be glad to report you to the principal. Better yet, how about you wind up in jail for what you did to me?!"

Trini turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Jack alone. He couldn't believe this. She's resorting to sic the cops on him if he doesn't leave her alone. He can't believe she would go this far. All he wants is to be back with her, to correct the errors of his ways, but she's being too stubborn and won't give him the time of day. Furthermore, as he was getting up, he had seen how happy she was with Jason in recent weeks and that pissed him off even more. What does that buff freak has that he don't?

It doesn't matter. He was still determined to get Trini back. He's gonna do whatever it takes to make her see that they belong together.

And if it means taking out Jason in order to get the job done, then so be it.

X

_Ernie's Juice Bar/Youth Center_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California _

_January 9, 1995_

"Tommy, I've got a major problem here," Jason said as he was sparring in the ring.

"What's going on, man? Are you and Trini having problems?" Tommy asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah. But it's not between us. It's her ex. He wants her back. I don't know what to do with this dude," Jason confessed.

Tommy sighed. "Well, have you tried talking to Trini about it? Seems to me he's never gonna leave her alone."

"I know. If I have to, I'm gonna try to convince her to talk to the principal about this. I'm losing my patience here. I don't wanna lose her," Jason conceded.

Tommy stopped what he was doing and patted his best friend on his back. "Listen, if I were you, I'd take care of this problem before it gets worse. I know you promised Trini that you won't do anything drastic, but Jack's not gonna rest until he gets what he wants. And if it means he'll have to come after you in order to get the job done, then so be it. I know she loves you and you love her. Don't let this guy win. Besides, she has us to protect her."

Jason knew his best friend was right. Jack was unstable. He wasn't gonna give up until he has Trini back with him. Well, that's not gonna happen as long as Jason Lee Scott was alive and breathing. He has every intention of protecting her. He also knows that she can hold her own, but Jack was doing an excellent job of destroying her tough facade.

Speaking of Trini, she showed up at the juice bar several minutes later; looking for her boyfriend. After another hasty run in with her ex, she needed to be with Jason more than ever. She couldn't stand to be away from hm for more than one second. Normally, Trini would never be so needy and afraid, but after what she's been through, she needed someone.

"Hey, Ernie, have you seen Jason?" she asked as she sat down at the bar.

"Yeah. He's in the ring sparring with Tommy. By the way, you have a bruise on your face. Let me get you an ice pack," Ernie, the owner of the juice bar said as he reached down and pulled the ice pack out of the freezer, then he handed it over to her. She smiled at him as she place the pack against her bruised cheek.

"So, what would you like to drink, honey? I've been experimenting with several different flavors and I think you're gonna like it," he suggested with a smile.

"Just give my the usual," she told him, right before she looked over her shoulder and saw Jack coming in. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, she turned away, trying so hard not to bring attention to herself, but it was too late. He saw her.

However, her saving grace came in form of her current boyfriend, who got finished practicing with Tommy and decided to get something to drink. He saw Jack approaching Trini and got angry. He decided to take action.

"Trini, sweetheart, how long have you been waiting for me?" Jason asked when he quickly came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. To his relief, she leaned back against him and smiled brightly.

"Not too long. It's so good to see you," she told him as she reached up and pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss.

Jack realized that he couldn't get to Trini, especially with Jason around, so he turned on his heel and stormed away from the juice center; mumbling obscenities along the way.

"Thank you for coming. He just can't leave me alone," Trini said as she got up and told Ernie to scratch the smoothie.

"Listen, and I know you're probably gonna have my head for this, but I was thinking you should report this to the principal about this. There's no telling how long he's gonna keep this up," he suggested as they walked hand in hand out of the juice bar and into the school hallways.

She sighed deeply. "You're right, Jason. I ran into him again today and he hit me pretty hard. However, I kicked him right in his face this time."

He laughed as he scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around. He knew she had it in her to fight back and to let her ex know that she wasn't having it.

"You can put me down now, Jason. I can barely breathe with you squeezing me tight," Trini heaved heavily.

He sat her down but he didn't let go of her. He loosened his grip on her, but held her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed deeply. This is where she belongs. This is where she wants to be.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled at her. "I love you, too, beautiful."

"I can't believe this! Trini, you know you should be with me!" Jack roared when he appeared from the shadows.

Trini got angry. "For the last fucking time, I DON'T WANNA BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! What part of that don't you get?!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You being with him won't last. And when it's all said and done, you'll be back where you belong. No one gave a damn about you until I came along!"

"Yeah, only for you to use me, abuse me and let's not forget; I caught you in bed with another girl and got her pregnant! Oh, and you made it clear that you never wanted to see me again after you asked that chick to marry you! And you talk about I can't be with anyone else?! You are fucking ridiculous!" Trini snapped, getting in her ex's face. Jason held her back because he didn't wanna see her get in trouble.

"Trini, why are you being so damn stubborn?! We both know you really love me, so why play the lovey dovey act with buff boy over there?!" Jack seethed.

Jason got angry then. Without warning, he punched Jack right in his face, knocking him down on the floor. Jack held his face in his hands and looked on in shock and disbelief. What is it with being attacked out of nowhere by these people?

"What the hell?!" Jack shouted.

Jason glared at the man. "Man, you don't get it, do you? Trini's with me now and you can't do a damn thing about it. You can't force someone to love you and you can't force someone to be with you, either. She made her choice by being with me. She loves me and I love her, now it's time for you to move on with your life."

"No, I love her. She just can't accept it!" Jack snapped.

Trini rolled her eyes. "I meant what I said, Jack. I don't love you anymore and it's time to stop playing these games and let me go. We were no good for each other in the first place. You hurt me when I was trying to make an effort to love you, but you left me anyway. Now, I'm happy. Jason loves me. He respects me. Something you never did. Just let me go."

They walked away, leaving Jack alone once again. He was angry. More than angry this time. All he wanted was to be with Trini again, but she keeps breaking his heart and stomping on it. Now if he can't have her, Jason can't have her, either.

Jack thought about what he's gonna do as he got up and walked away.

Whatever it is, it won't be pretty.

For anyone.

X

_Scott residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_January 9, 1995_

"Where are your parents?" Trini asked as she and Jason walked inside his home.

He sighed as they both sat on the sofa. "Both of them are at work. Like your parents, mine's been working overtime as well. I don't see them as much anymore."

"Looks like we have the house to ourselves," she whispered as she inched her face closer to his. Their lips met in no time.

God, he can never get enough of kissing her. She was everything he wanted in a woman. And now that he has her, he's gonna make sure that she deserves the best.

They ended up making out on the couch, not realizing that a certain someone was watching them from the outside.

And he was pissed off.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jason and Trini are still going strong despite her ex keeps getting in the way and they have a special Valentine's day together, where they finally consummate their relationship. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. Valentine's day

**I'm sorry for taking so long with this story. I have a serious case of writer's block and I know you want to see what happens between Jason and Trini. I can tell you that they won't be breaking up. I love those two so much and I can't break them up, no matter what life throws at them. And, don't worry; I found a good way to get rid of Jack once and for all. And it's gonna be a surprising one, believe me.**

**Oh, and I'm working on a brand new Power Rangers story. It once again involves Jason and Trini, but all I can tell you is a love triangle will play a major role. Be on the lookout for that in the near future.**

**One more thing, I did mention in the last chapter that I'm upping the rating because Jason and Trini are gonna be having sex. Just warning you now!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 13, 1995_

It's been a month since Jason and Trini finally admitted their feelings for each other and despite Jack kept trying to interfere and trying to get her back, they were still going strong. Trini realized that as long as her ex is still in the picture, she decided to do something about it and put a stop to Jack harassing her on a daily basis once and for all.

She went to the principal and told him everything that's been going on, including when Jack barged into her home and hit her. Jack was called into the office several minutes later and had to endure an endless tongue lashing from the principal for what he did. Jack never had the chance to defend himself and it showed because he really didn't put up a defense in the first place. He got a 5 day suspension plus 2 weeks detention along with a stern warning: if he messed with Trini ever again, Jack could be facing expulsion and, possibly, criminal charges. Mumbling obscenities incoherently as he was leaving, he took one look at Trini with an angry scowl on his face and stormed out of the principal's office.

Since then, she hasn't had any run ins with her ex and that was all good for her for the time being. Her relationship with Jason was still going strong and, to celebrate, Valentine's day just happens to be tomorrow and it was also good for her because it was the weekend, too. She wanted to do something special for him.

School proved to be much better as she headed toward her locker. Just as she was about to grab her books for her classes, she felt an arm snake around her waist. A giggle left her lips when she felt his mouth nibbling on her ear gently and lightly. She knew who it was.

"Well, hello there, handsome," she cooed giddily.

Jason smirked. "I missed you, honey."

She turned to face her boyfriend. "We saw each other yesterday, you silly man."

He laughed. "Being away from you for more than 24 hours is torture, believe me."

It was her turn to laugh. "Well, how do you feel knowing that we're seeing each other now?"

He leaned over and kissed her soundly, then he pulled back into her beautiful brown eyes. "Much better."

"You know Valentine's day is tomorrow and since both of my parents are gonna be out of the house, how about a romantic candlelight dinner out on my patio? I can cook," she suggested with a grin on her face.

He grinned back and kissed her again. "Sounds good to me. Should I bring anything?"

"Other than a gift, no. Just bring you. I'll see you later," she told him.

They kissed one more time before they went their separate ways. As she headed towards her first class, she failed to notice a male figure lurking in the shadows. He was seething because he still couldn't believe Trini was still with Jason and he could tell she was happier than ever. It was making him sick to his stomach.

Jack stepped out of the shadows and looked around after the hallway got empty. He knew he can't come near her again because he can't afford to get kicked out of school and possibly, get thrown in jail as long as she's around Jason and their friends. However, he still wants her back, but he's gonna have to be a little bit more careful on how he's gonna see his plans through. He's gonna make sure Trini ends up back with him for good.

With a huge evil smile on his face, Jack headed towards his first class.

X

_Kwan residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 14, 1995 (Valentine's Day)_

Lighting the last candle on the dining room table, Trini felt butterflies in her stomach. Jason would be over any minute now and she wanted the night to be perfect. Taking a deep breath, she looked around at her surroundings and smiled at the atmosphere she had created. Dinner was warming in the oven, thanks to her mother helping her plan this special evening and dessert was being set in the fridge. Everything was all set.

Trini walked into the living room and looked at herself in the mirror; straightening out her long dark hair and making sure her makeup was in place. Sighing deeply, she took a seat on the sofa and waited for her boyfriend's arrival.

Her mind drifted to the events that transpired yesterday. During lunch, she looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Jack sitting at another lunch table all by himself. She thought about going over there and try to be civil, but an inner voice reminded her of all he had done to her. So, she stayed where she was and didn't give her ex another thought.

Trini was startled when she heard the doorbell rang. She got up, straightened out her clothes, took a deep breath and headed towards the door.

She looked through the peephole to see who was standing on the porch and, to her relief, Jason was standing outside. A big smile appeared on her face as she opened the door.

"Hello, Jason. Come on in," she told him with a smile on her face. She stepped aside and allowed her boyfriend to walk in, unaware that Jack was hiding behind the bushes and was watching what was going on.

"Trini, thank you for inviting me. I've been waiting for the moment all damn day," he quipped as he stepped inside.

"Really? Cause I was nervous," she honestly told him.

He reached over and pulled her in his arms. He dropped a searing kiss on her forehead, which made her knees buckle.

"Honey, you have no reason to be nervous. We're gonna have a good time tonight. And I smell something delicious," he chuckled.

Trini rolled her almond shaped eyes playfully. "I figured you were hungry. Step inside the dining room."

And he did. And he was astonished at the atmosphere his girlfriend has created. Four tall vanilla candles sat on the middle of the table. The polished and pine smelled oak table was set with China ware and beautifully decorated red rose petals.

"My God! Tri, how did you manage to do all this?!" Jason asked, looking shocked and amused at the sight before him.

Trini came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I had some help, surprisingly."

"From who? Kimberly?" he snickered.

"No. My mother," she told him, which surprised him even more. He just shook his head and sat down at the table.

Jack watched the whole thing unfold from the window and it's a good thing they couldn't see him or even bother to pay attention because his face turned red and shit faced. He was sick to his stomach to see Trini and Jason act all lovey dovey with each other. He could barely tolerate seeing them feeding each other and sharing kisses during dinner. Jack wanted to go in there and beat the shit out Jason, but he can't afford to get his ass handed to him by Trini again. He hasn't forgotten she has a black belt in Tai Kwan Do.

Speaking of Jason and Trini, after dinner, they moved back into the living room to have dessert. She had the fireplace set up and it didn't take long to get it to light up. They both sat down on the carpet shortly with their arms around each other.

"I can't remember being this happy in a long time," she whispered against his neck. He shivered when he felt her breath tickling his skin lightly.

"I feel the same way. Tri, I always thought and believed that I would love you from a distance. Even with everything that's been going on with you and Jack, I thought I was too late," he confessed.

"To tell you the truth, I thought I was too late myself," she admitted, which shocked him.

"Really? You mean to tell me you had the same convictions?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I'd tried to deny it for so long. I thought you thought of me like a little sister and I had gotten used to it. But, to hear you say that you were in love me meant that there was still hope for me."

"Listen, and I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but have you ever had, um, you know relations?" he asked nervously.

She sighed deeply. She knew that question was coming. "Yes, I did. I was with Jack when he took my virginity. Needless to say, it was over before it began."

Jack was outraged. He couldn't believe Trini disrespected him by saying their sex life was awful. He remembered her screaming his name in the throes of passion. Or was she faking it? He was so angry that his heart was getting ready to beat right out of his chest. That's one of the things he will work on once he get her back.

"I vowed that the next person I give myself too will mean something. I don't have to love him; I just wanna be pleased," she said softly.

Jason looked at her and smiled. "So, what about me?"

She grinned foolishly. "I love you, Jason Lee Scott. And I know you love me, too. I'm ready."

"Are you sure? You know we don't have to do this if you don't want to, Tri. I have way too much respect for you," he sincerely told her.

She leaned over and kissed him soundly, then she pulled back and looked into his beautiful brown eyes.

"I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. And I know you'll never hurt me," she assured him before she leaned over and kissed him again; this time more passionately. Jason groaned and wrapped his strong arms around her, careful not to crush her. Trini felt her almond shaped brown eyes flutter with delight. Who knew Jason Lee Scott would be such a great kisser?

Meanwhile, Jack had enough of watching them. He was really sick to his stomach seeing his woman making out with that asshole. And he was sick and tired of hiding in the background. He wanted Trini and he's gonna do whatever it takes to get her back.

And he's gonna do whatever it takes to get rid of Jason once and for all.

Back inside, clothes were scattered all over the floor and Trini found herself lying on her back; her breasts perked up and her mouth parted slightly as Jason began kissed all over her body. Never before has she felt so alive and so pleased and he wasn't even inside of her yet. He was taking his sweet time with her; making sure that her needs came first and foremost. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed in pleasure when he found the one spot that drove her crazy.

It was amazing; when she had sex with Jack, he'd toss her sexual needs right out the window. He never took the time to please nor lavish her with love and care. Jason was doing everything she had dreamed of and more. It anything, she'd fell more in love with him.

With the fire glowing and the temperature in the room reaching the boiling point, she screamed out in pleasure when she finally reached her climax. But Jason wasn't done with her yet. And she was glad because she wanted more of him.

Jason reached over and grabbed his pants. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a foil packet. He wanted to protect them both. He knows a thing or two about sex.

After carefully and skillfully placing the condom over his erect shaft of manhood, he got on top of her. She hissed loudly when he slowly began sliding inside of her. The amount of pain was due to not having any physical contact in a while and the thought of that made her cringe. But, he was being careful in not hurting her more.

When he was finally fully inside of her, he didn't move just yet. Jason wanted Trini to take the time to get used to his size before he made a move. Once he saw how much more comfortable she was, that's when he started moving.

Trini started panting; her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She dug her fingers in his strong broad shoulders and threw her head back. Her eyes were closed dreamily at the sensation she felt from head to toe. If this were a dream, she'll never want to wake up from it.

They were tossing and turning all over the carpet floor. All you could hear were the moans and groans from them; calling each other's names out in the throes of passion and desire. Jason and Trini took turns being on top during their sexual haze and they were working so hard to reach their attended goal together.

When they finally did reached their respective peaks at the same time, they were both extremely exhausted. Trini collapsed on top of him; both of them out of breath and their sweaty bodies fell into an entangled heap on the floor. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply.

"That was amazing; you were amazing," she said breathlessly.

He smiled as he kissed her forehead gently. "This has been the best Valentine's day ever and we haven't even got to dessert yet."

She laughed. "I thought what we just did was dessert."

"Yeah, but I know you made some and we don't want it to go to waste, now do we?" Jason snickered.

Trini grabbed one of his shirts and put it on, then she got up and headed towards the kitchen, with him trailing close behind.

"No, we don't, baby. I'm hungry, anyway," she winked at him.

What neither of them realize is that their lives were about to change.

Forever.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jack kidnaps Trini while Jason and the others contemplate whether to find Trini as Power Rangers or as themselves. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. Blinded by a old flame

**I'm back with a brand new chapter. And, I'm sad to have to say this to you, but this story is winding down. I have about a couple more chapters left to go and then this will be finished. I have such a great time writing this story, despite taking so long in between chapters, but the wait has been worth it. I did mention that I'm working on a brand new story concerning Jason and Trini. Be on the lookout for it in the near future.**

**One more thing, what do you think should happen to Jack? Let me know what you think!**

**One more thing, I don't know who's Trini's parents are, so I made up the names for the sake of this story!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

Trini was on cloud nine as she walked down the hallway and headed towards her first class on Tuesday. She couldn't stop grinning as she found her class and walked inside. She noticed Aisha, Kimberly and Tanya conversing amongst themselves as she made their way over to them, not realizing that Jack was watching her every move. He was still outrageously pissed that he had witnessed Trini and Jason having sex over the weekend. He plans on putting an end to it all before the day was over with.

"Hello, ladies," Trini beamed as she took her seat.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we in a happy mood?" Kimberly snickered, noticing Trini's glowing face.

"I should be, especially after something big happened this past weekend," Trini gushed.

"OMG! Did you and Jason..." Kimberly pressed on, looking on anxiously.

Trini just nodded her head and grinned foolishly. The other ladies squealed, shouted and hugged the dark haired woman tightly, failing to notice everyone in the classroom were staring at them. Jack was still standing outside, glaring at Trini and wondering what does he have to do to make her change her mind. Things have really started taking a turn for the worse for him in the weeks she finally reported him to the principal. The woman that Trini caught him in bed with and who he kept on seeing even after he mistakenly dumped Trini and told her she was not to see anyone else, dropped a major bomb on him. She informed him, after their last steamy encounter that she was pregnant with his child. Again.

Jack was outraged. How the hell can he support a child when he's still in high school?! He still wanted Trini, but now this bitch has ruined everything for him. He didn't know what to do. He kept staring at Trini and he wanted to be sick when he saw how happy she looked. He'll change that look once he gets his hands on her again.

"I can't believe this! Trini, I'm sure it was beautiful," Kimberly squealed more quietly.

"Jason was amazing, guys. He was tender, loving and caring. I never doubted giving myself to him. I never thought I would feel this way again after what I've been through," Trini told the girls.

"Speaking of what you've been going through, have you seen Jack lately?" Aisha asked, looking curious.

Trini shook her head. "No. But, I have a feeling that it won't be long before I see him again. Jack isn't the one to give up so easily. I bet you he's still messing around with the woman I caught him in bed with. She can have him as far as I'm concerned. She's more than welcome to his brand of crap."

Jack was angry. So she does know he's still messing with her. And she doesn't care. He was pissed. But, that's okay because he's gonna make sure that Trini ends up carrying his baby and he's gonna make sure Jason is out of the picture once and for all.

He couldn't wait for the school day to be over with. He can't afford to make any mistakes.

X

_Ernie's Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

"So, things between you and Trini are great, right?" Tommy asked as he and Jason sparred in the ring.

Jason was sweating, but he had a huge smile on his face. "Everything's great between us. Our date was amazing and I can't imagine my life without her. Plus, we haven't seen or heard from Jack in about a month, although I have feeling he's lurking in the shadows somewhere."

"Listen, if he's planning something, we got your back. And we love Trini. She has a very strong support system. We all look after each other here. Besides, Jack won't stand a chance if he comes face to face with us," Tommy assured him.

They both climbed out of the ring and decided to get something to drink when Trini and Kimberly walked in several minutes later. The ladies were talking amongst themselves about the upcoming basketball game this weekend. They had no idea Jack was watching their every move and he had an angry look on his face. Why can't she be alone so he can grab her? This is beginning to be too much for him to handle.

"Hey, ladies. What brings you two here?" Jason asked when Trini ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't see my man without having a valid reason?" Trini giggled.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "No. You don't have to have a reason. It's so good to see you again."

"Aw, aren't you two cute?" Kimberly mocked, making kissing faces at them. Trini stuck her tongue at her best friend and glared at her.

"Kim, leave them alone. I think it's great she has someone who thinks the world of her," Tommy said, playfully scolding his girlfriend.

As the four sat down at the bar, Jack was seething in the shadows. He was losing his patience and it showed, because his face was turning beet red. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Trini back and seeing that she wasn't alone was sending him over the edge. He has had enough of being left out in the dark.

He'll go through hell and high water to get his woman back.

X

_Kwan residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

"Tri, honey, your father and I have some things to talk to you about," Jocelyn Kwan informed her daughter. All three of them were sitting at the dining room table, having a rare family dinner together.

Trini put down her fork and looked at her mother. "Okay, what's going on?"

"Honey, we know you've been seeing that Scott boy for a while and we're happy for you, but we want to know why are you moving on so fast?" Henry Kwan asked, looking at his daughter sternly.

"Because my ex is back into the picture and he won't leave me alone," Trini told her parents.

Jocelyn shook her head. "I told you not to see him, Tri, but you didn't listen to me. Jack's bad news."

"I know that, Mom. I realized what kind of person he was when I caught him in bed with another woman, but he won't leave me alone. He wants me back and he's been trying to get me back for a while now. I can never go back to him after what he put me through," Trini explained.

"Which is why we're kinda shocked you got another boyfriend so quickly. Don't get me wrong; I think Jason's a fine and upstanding man, but we don't wanna see you get hurt again," Henry assured his only child.

Trini smiled. "You don't have to worry, Daddy. I've known Jason since we were kids. He's been so good to me. I love him."

Both Jocelyn and Henry smiled at her. That's all they every wanted; for their daughter to be happy for once in her life. They didn't like Jack from the moment they met him and Henry even warned his child about him. However, and not surprisingly, Trini was in love and Jack was her first serious boyfriend, so she believed her father should give him a chance. That didn't happen and her father was happy when he learned they split up.

But, Henry and Jocelyn had no idea that Jack actually dumped Trini, only for him to cook up a sickening plan in getting her back.

X

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 18, 1995_

Trini parked her car in the student parking lot. After killing the engine to her convertible, she grabbed her purse and her books and got out of the car. She had no idea a suspicious car was parked right next to her.

Kimberly was waiting for her by the tree and her face lit up when she saw Trini approaching her. However, Jack got out of his car and angrily started following Trini in an effort to get her. His anger got even higher when he saw Kimberly standing by the tree. He couldn't wait anymore.

"Hey, Tri. Ready for French?!" Kimberly squealed when Trini finally approached her.

"Of course. Listen, my parents said I could go to Europe this summer if I pass all my courses. Would you like to come with me?" Trini asked, grinning.

Kimberly dropped her things and jumped into her best friend's arms, laughing and squealing with delight. However, their happiness proved to be short lived when Jack came up behind them; kicking Kimberly on the side of her head and covering Trini's mouth with a chloroform soaked cloth. To her credit, she attempted to fight back by stomping his foot and biting his finger, but that just fueled his anger even more. He punched the side of her head, knocking her out cold. Then he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to his car, just as Kimberly was waking up.

The pink ranger screamed as took off towards the car Jack was putting Trini in, but she was too late. Jack pulled away from the parking lot and Kimberly saw the tires screeched down the road. Running her fingers through her short auburn hair and pacing around frantically, she didn't know what to do.

_How could this happen? I let her down. Jack has done it again, that son of a bitch, _she thought angrily as she took off running towards the school. She had to tell someone what happened and she hoped and prayed that Trini will be okay.

It's all Kimberly can do at this point.

X

_Unknown location_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 18, 1995_

Trini woke up, but she had no idea where she was. All she remembered was Jack attacking her from behind and putting her in the back of his car. She struggled to get up, only to find out she was tied up and gagged on a lumpy mattress. Her mouth was covered with duct tape and there a forming bruise on the left side of her head. Her feet and ankles were bound together as well.

Jack showed up a moment later, whistling and carrying a bag of food in his arms. He looked over at her and smiled evilly as he sat the bag down on the table and went over to her.

"Finally awake, sweetheart?" he snickered cruelly.

She couldn't say anything because her mouth was bound with duct tape, so she just screamed.

"Aw, that's not gonna do you any good. I told you I was gonna get you back, but you didn't believe me. Well, I proved you wrong. I'll make sure you forget all about Jason. You and me; we belong together," he warned as he leaned down and kissed the bruised side of her head. He then started raking his eyes over her body and licked his lips. He couldn't wait to have her again.

No matter how weak or tried she was, Trini was determined to fight back.

X

_Ernie's Juice Bar_

_Angel Grove High School_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 18, 1995_

"How could this happen? I thought we was done with him!" Jason exclaimed angrily.

Tommy patted his best friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I'm sorry, man. I'm really sorry."

"Well, that's it, then! I'm not gonna sit around and let him win! I'm gonna find her and then I'm gonna beat the holy hell out of him!" Jason snapped.

"Hey, man, we'll help you. But, you have to keep your emotions in check or else we'll lose focus," Zack told him.

Jason calmed down. "I'm sorry, guys. I was wondering if I should go look for Trini as myself or as a power ranger."

Kimberly, who was holding a ice pack to the side of her head, gave her friends a grim smile. "I think we should go as ourselves. Let's show Jack that we're not afraid of him and we can take him down."

The others agreed and decided to find Trini as themselves. Furthermore, the police were also involved, so they weren't alone.

Jason just couldn't wait to get his hands on Jack Hunter and make him pay for everything he had done to the love of his life.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Jason and the others finds Jack and Trini. Is the red ranger too late, though? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Out of control, stopping the demon

**Thank you so much for your honest reviews on my story. I understand there are some things that don't make sense, but, hey, what can do you but do the best you can, right? And, I do take your suggestions seriously. Now, as I mentioned before, this story is winding down. I'm working a brand new PR story and it's completely different because it involves a love triangle. Please keep your positive and constructive reviews coming.**

**One more thing, Jack will go off the deep end a little in this chapter, just to warn you.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Unknown Location_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

Tired and weak from struggling to free herself, Trini closed her almond shaped eyes and started panicking again. She didn't know what else to do, but she wasn't giving up without a fight. Jack stepped out for a moment to grab some food and other items, which gave her some time to keep working on freeing herself. And if that doesn't work, she hopes that Jason and the others find her before it's too late.

She stopped moving when she heard faint footsteps approaching fast and frantically. She was startled when the door flew open and Jack stormed in, throwing the bags of food down on the table. He looked over at her and instead of smiling, he was glaring.

"Wanna know why I'm so fucking pissed off, Tri?! The police are looking for us! I can't let it happen! If Jason finds us, he's gonna ruin everything! I'm not gonna let it happen!" he growled as he reached over to one the of the bags he threw down on the table and pulled out a .22 caliber pistol, which made Trini's eyes widened with shock and worry.

"If he finds us here, I'm gonna take care of him once and for all! He's not gonna take you away from me! I won't let it happen!" he screamed, waiving the gun around to scare her. He didn't have to waive it around because she was scared enough already.

"Jack, please, listen to reason. You don't know what you're doing. Just let me go," she pleaded frantically.

He went bug-eyed on her. "Let you go?! Let you go?! Why should I?!"

"Because you clearly lost your mind! You're doing all this because you can't stand to lose?!" she asked, now looking angry.

He went over to her and pistol whipped her. He did it two more times just to shut her up.

"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Tri. That's one of the things I'm gonna take care of now that we're back together. As far as I'm concerned, Jason doesn't exist!" Jack sneered right in her face.

"He does exist because I love him, not you! When are you gonna get it through your thick ass head that you and me will never happen again?! I realized what kind of person you turned out to be when I caught you in bed with the other woman and you told me you never wanted to see me again! Then you have the balls to tell me I can't see anyone, then you wanna come back and act like nothing happened?! You really lost your damn mind, Jack! Now let me go or else you will go to jail! Believe me, a man like you will be really popular behind bars!" Trini warned him.

Jack looked at her with an angry, furious scowl on his face. She was egging him on and that wasn't what he expected. Without warning, he lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck and choking the life out of her. She struggled to breathe because his grip on her was so tight. He finally released her a moment later, breathing heavily and watching with pure malice in his eyes as she turned away from him and began coughing violently.

"Say something else to piss me off, Tri. I can do so much worse," he warned through gritted teeth.

"Y-you're insane," she stammered, still coughing.

"I'm not insane, Tri. I love you, don't you get it? Why are you being so damn stubborn?!" he seethed.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much.

"I finally realized something. You don't love me. You never loved me, Jack. You just love to hurt me; to humiliate me. You can't stand the fact that I've finally moved on with my life and you can't handle it. Let me go before it's too late," she pleaded with him; looking at him desperately.

Jack didn't say another word. He just got up, grabbed a chair and threw it across the room, breaking it into pieces. He was still breathing heavily, still seething at what she said to him, turned on his heel and walked out of the basement, slamming the door so hard, it once again startled her relentlessly. Trini wanted to scream but because Jack choked her so much, she couldn't even find her voice. Her throat was scratchy and dry.

She was nearly at the end of her rope. She was losing any sense of hope she may have left. If she doesn't find a way to get out of this in one piece, she's gonna end up dead.

_Help me, please, _an inner voice in her head screamed out.

X

_Angel Grove High School _

_Parking Lot_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

"Alight, this is what's gonna happen. We're gonna split up into three groups and we're not gonna rest until Trini is found, alive. Now, Tommy, myself and Kimberly are gonna go north; Rocky, Aisha and Adam, you three are gonna go west. And Katherine, Zack and Billy are gonna go south. We all have our communicators with us in case anything happens. The police are involved but I'm not taking anymore chances with sitting around and waiting. Oh, and be warned: Jack's highly dangerous. He could have a weapon," Jason told the others, who have all gathered around the parking lot to find out what's going on.

Deep down inside, Jason was still upset and angry. He knew one thing, though. When he finds Jack again, he's gonna hurt him so bad, he's gonna wish he was never born.

"Jase, are you gonna be okay when we find him? Cause I know you're gonna want to break every single bone in his body," Zack said, looking skeptical.

Jason looked solemn at one of his best friends. "I'll be fine. It's Jack who's gonna be one scared little bitch when I get done with him."

"Bro, man, whatever you do, don't kill him. I'd rather see him go to jail," Tommy warned his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

As much as he hated to admit it, Tommy did have a point. Nothing would be gained if he beat the hell out of Jack to the point he'll end up six feet under. He'll have to live with the fact that he took someone else's life for the rest of his life.

"I'm not gonna kill him, guys. I'm not gonna kill him. Now, let's go find Trini and bring her back home safely," he assured them.

Everyone split up into groups of three and got into their respective cars, not wasting any time. Jason got into the passenger's side, deciding to allow Tommy to drive since he was much more calmer. As they pulled away from the parking lot, Jason just slumped in his seat, trying so hard to keep his composure in check, but he was anxious, angry and ready to rip Jack a new one. He also couldn't help wondering if Trini was okay.

He was more scared for her.

"Jase, don't worry, hon. We'll find her. How about this? When we do find them, I'll even kick Jack where it really hurts," Kimberly said, giving him a grim smile.

"Thanks, Kim," he said softly.

_Don't worry, Tri. I'm coming. Just be strong and hold on. I'm on my way._

X

_Unknown Location_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

Nightfall was descending upon her and she was getting restless. Trini, despite being weak and tired, was still determined to free herself from the bonds. So far, her efforts had proved to be futile and she was getting more and more worried by the minute. She'd never seen Jack be such a loose cannon before and that alone could spell more trouble in the long run. She needed to act fast if she's gonna get out of here somehow.

Once again, however, faint footsteps became closer and she had no other choice but to stop moving when the door flew open once again.

"Trini, wake up," he demanded.

"I wasn't asleep," she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna ignore you rolling your eyes at me. Now, are you ready?" he asked, looking at her strangely.

"Ready for what?!" she snapped, scowling at him.

He approached her with a sickening smile on his face. He traced his finger over her face gently and licked his lips. She once again felt his eyes raking over her body, watching in pure horror as he kept licking his lips and grinning cruelly at her.

She wanted to be sick to her stomach.

She turned her head away when he leaned down and tried to kiss her. All she got in return was a vicious slap to her face.

"Don't patronize me, Trini! It's gonna happen whether you like it or not!" he snapped at her.

She didn't listen to him. She continued to struggle as he pinned her down on the bed with his hard body. Jack got more and more angrier as he attempted to restrain her. She moved from side to side, hoping to create enough friction to get him off of her. That sent him over the edge.

He finally got off of her, but he was so angry, he was shaking violently and his clutched his hands together tightly. He reached over and grabbed his .22 caliber pistol off the table and made sure it was loaded. Once he realized it was, he went back over to her and pointed his gun right at her head.

"Resist me one more, and I mean one more time, I'm gonna blow your fucking head off! I'll even make sure no one will miss you, even that buffed up boyfriend of yours won't even think about you!" he warned her. And just to make sure he was serious, his finger was on the trigger.

"Please, Jack. Please let me go," she begged, tears stinging her brown eyes.

He smirked. "What's the point of doing that if I can't have you?! You belong to me! You're always gonna belong to me!"

He leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She felt his tongue entering her mouth, which gave her a great opportunity to bite down on it hard enough to make him bleed; for which she did.

Jack jerked back and screamed out in pain. He felt the pain shooting from up and down his tongue and he tried so hard to make sure blood didn't escape his mouth. He looked at Trini with malice in his eyes and at that point, he just lost it.

Trini screamed when he pounced on her; punching and kicking her with everything he had in him. He yanked her out of the bed she was laying on and threw her down on the floor; pulling her by her long black hair and tearing it off by the roots. He continued to punch and kick her until she lay unconscious but still breathing.

He picked her up and threw her back on the bed, then he got on top of her again. As he was tearing her clothes off and was about to the one thing he's been waiting over a year to do, the door flew open.

"Who's there?!" he screamed. His eyes went bug-eyed when Jason finally appeared, and not a moment too soon.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE, ASSHOLE! TRINI'S MINE!" Jack roared as he lunged at the hulky teenager. However, he began to realize that lunging at Jason was a bad mistake because within the next few seconds, he was on the ground, clutching his face and his stomach. He was got the wind knocked out of him.

Tommy, Zack, Adam, Billy and Rocky made sure that Jack didn't lay a hand on Jason. While they were restraining the wounded man, Aisha, Tanya, Kimberly and Katherine attended to a still unconscious Trini.

"That son of bitch did a real number on Tri. It looks like he was about to rape her," Kimberly said bitterly, tears streaming down her face.

Aisha rubbed her best friend's back and looked at her with a sad, but relieved look on her face. "Thank God we got here in time. Who knows what could've happened if we hadn't showed up."

"I did promise Jason I was gonna kick Jack where it really hurts. I'm not going back on my promise, especially right now," Kimberly said angrily. She stormed over to where Zack and Rocky was holding Jack at and glared at him.

"You just didn't know when to leave well enough alone. You've messed with my best friend for the last time, you asshole. Take that, you jerk!" she spat as she kicked him right in his nuts. Hard.

As Jack screamed out in pain, the faint sounds of police sirens were coming from a mile away. Everyone looked at each other with knowing glances on their faces.

It was over. It was all over.

X

_Angel Grove Hospital_

_Angel Grove, California_

_February 17, 1995_

Jason never left Trini's side after she was brought in. He held her hand and waiting patiently for her to wake up so he could take her in his arms again. The last six hours were antagonizing and all he wanted was to see her beautiful brown eyes again. He should've gotten to her much sooner.

At least the nightmare's over. Jack's now in jail, which wasn't a surprise considering the son of a bitch was warned that if he messed with Trini again, he'd get arrested. Trini won't have to worry about him coming after her ever again because even if he don't end up with some jail time, her parents made sure a restraining order was in place. They weren't taking any chances this time. They want him out of their daughter's life permanently.

However, Jack's life continued to spiral out of control. The mother of his unborn child has decided to take him to court and sue him for child support since he has decided not to marry her. He called off the engagement after realizing that he still loves Trini and wanted her back and even told the other woman to terminate the pregnancy. That didn't happen and it ended up costing him big time.

Jason wanted to do more damage to Jack, but he quickly remembered that nothing would be gained if he went that route. He knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him; still, it felt so good to see Jack lying on the floor, battered and bruised. What goes around, comes around.

He was about to doze off when he felt Trini's hand squeezing his. He was up and alert right away when the squeezing got stronger. After a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with the man she loves.

"Jason, where am I?" she asked groggily, slowly lifting her head and trying to figure out where she was.

"You're in the hospital, Tri. We brought you here after we found you," he told her softly.

"Oh, man, I feel like I just got ran over by a truck or something. Oh, no, where's Jack?!" she asked frantically.

He calmed her down by gently wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. He's in jail, where he belongs."

"I knew you'd find me, Jase. How did you, anyway?" she asked, still looking groggy from all that morphine she's been hooked up on.

"I wasn't alone. Our friends helped, too. We weren't gonna give up on you, that's for sure. You're gonna be fine. The nightmare's finally over," he assured her with a tender kiss on her forehead.

Trini snuggled close to him and let out a relieved sigh.

However, it wasn't over yet. She had one more thing to conquer.

And that's saying goodbye.

**Coming up in the next chapter: Trini confronts Jack for the last time. Will he still attempt to get her back? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	8. Finally saying goodbye

**I'm really sad to tell you this, but I only have one more chapter left to go and then this story will be done. I felt I did all that I could for my first PR story and there's no sense for me to drag this out any longer. I decided to let Trini to finally live in peace and be happy considering all that I had put her through. So, Jack Hunter will be making his final appearance in this chapter. Then, it'll be pure fluff for Jason and Trini.**

**One more thing, for my love triangle story, the other woman involved with Jason and Trini is not Emily. The other woman would be considered a major shocker for my next story. Be on the lookout for it soon.**

**And, one more thing, this chapter is short, but it serves its purpose because Trini will say goodbye.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_Angel Grove County Jail_

_Visiting room_

_Angel Grove, California_

_March 1, 1995_

Sighing deeply and running her fingers through her long jet black hair, Trini sat patiently in the visiting room and waited to Jack to arrive. She didn't know why she had suddenly decided to come here, but she knew she wouldn't be able to move on if she keeps living in fear. Sure, Jack was behind bars now, but, deep down inside, she still fears he's still pursuing her again and that's something she can't handle.

She had to do this.

Her breath caught in her throat when a uniformed officer opened the door and dragged Jack right inside. Trini shook her head in disbelief as she took in his new appearance. The man looked absolutely terrible. His jaw was still swollen from being punched in the face by Jason, his hair was sticking out all over the place, besides the bruise on his face, he also has bags underneath his eyes and clearly he hasn't shaven in quite some time. A part of her feels sorry for him, but she also remembered he brought this all on himself. If he would've just left her alone, he wouldn't be where he is now.

Jack looked as if a deer was caught in the headlights as the uniformed officer sat him down across from her. He then took his place right behind the prisoner to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Why are you here, Tri? Ready to realize your mistake so you can get me out of here?" he asked bitterly, not looking at her.

"It's Trini to you, Jack, and I'm here because I'm ready to confront you; not to realize my mistake," she told him coolly.

"So, what, you're here to gloat? Because if that's the case, then I don't wanna hear it. I have nothing to live for anymore, thanks to you. I never thought I could ever hate someone as much as I hate you right now," he seethed, gritting his teeth in anger.

Trini was surprised. Jack hated her now? Just two months ago, he was begging and plotting to get her back by constantly threatening her, kidnapping her, holding her in an undisclosed location, beat the crap out of her and attempting to rape her and now he hated her?! She shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to comprehend what was going through her mind right now.

"But, the most painful part of it all is that I still love you, Trini. I still want you back, but you made it perfectly clear that you don't want me anymore. That's why I did what I did; to make you see that I wasn't giving up on you, on us. But even that didn't do me no good because you were so determined to get rid of me," he confessed, still seething in anger.

"Jack, my boyfriend was right. You can't force someone to love you and you can't force someone to be with you. And, how can I take you back after everything you done to me, huh? You broke my heart when I caught you in bed with the other woman and you told me, right in front of my face, that you never wanted to see me again. Then, you have the balls to say that I wasn't allowed to move on. But, I did. Someone that I've known since I was a kid admitted that he's in love with me and that he'll never do me wrong. You couldn't handle it, so you decided to come back and act like nothing happened," she explained, getting angry.

"Look, Trini..." he started to say, but she cut him off.

"No! No! You don't say another damn word! Even when you cheated on me, I still made an effort to make our relationship work because I was a fool to believe you! I was a fool to love you! And look what happened: you're now behind bars and you're gonna be a father. You shouldn't even think about getting me back anymore! It's over, Jack Hunter! I don't want you!" Trini snapped.

Jack looked at her with shock registering on his face. He couldn't believe she had so much anger towards to the point she started yelling and screaming at him. But, she was right about one thing, though.

It was over.

It was all over.

"Trini, I still love you and we can work out our problems. Please, don't leave me here," he begged and pleaded softly.

She just shook her head and got up from the table. She looked at him with a pure mixture of anger, malice, sympathy and fear in her almond shaped eyes. Even while behind bars, he still won't give up, won't he?

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it's over. We were no good to each other in the first place. What you did let me know that you have no regard for my feelings and for my life. We're never gonna be together again. You need some serious help," she told him.

He finally raised his head and looked at her with anger dancing in his eyes. "So, that's it, huh? After everything we've been through, you're just gonna once again walk away from me? Trini, you're breaking my heart here. Why won't you accept the fact that I love you?!"

"I'm sorry, Jack, but it's time for me to say goodbye. Besides, I'm not supposed to see you, anyway, but I came here to say that I won't be affected by you anymore. I've moved on. It's about time you did the same. Goodbye, Jack Hunter," Trini said before she turned on her heel and walked away. Before she could even step through the door, he called out to her.

"It won't last, Trini. Jason's gonna end up just like me. Then you'll realize that I'm the best thing that ever happened to you. You should've forgave me and took me back! Damn it, Trini, don't leave me here! Let's work things out! I love you!" Jack screamed.

She just shook her head. "There's nothing to work out, Jack. I don't love you anymore. You need to accept the fact that we'll never be together again. And, Jason's not like you. He would never hurt me, unlike what you put me through. It's over and it's about time you realize that I can forget about you. Goodbye, Jack," she told him before she walked out of the visiting room and out of his life once and for all.

Jack lowered his head while the uniformed officer grabbed his arm roughly, pulled him up on his feet and proceeded to escort him back to his cell. Well, that was it. His last attempt of getting Trini back went up in smoke and there's nothing he can do to change it. All he wanted a chance to make things right, but she brushed him off and told him she didn't want him anymore. He should've realized this a long time ago, but his foolish pride and his bruised ego wouldn't allow him to give up.

He has nothing to live for now. And it hurts so bad, too.

Meanwhile, Trini stepped out into the warm afternoon air and felt the sun beaming down on her face. She let out a deep breath and felt something she hasn't felt in a long time.

She felt free.

She felt relieved.

She felt alive.

She felt at peace with herself.

As she headed towards her car, she looked over her shoulder and realized that Jack wasn't coming out anytime soon. She can now be able to walk away with her head held high and her pride intact. She once again closed her eyes and felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders.

_It's all over. I can live again, _she thought with a sparkle in her brown eyes. Smiling brightly, she got into her car, cut on the engine and pulled away from the parking lot.

And she never looked back.

**Coming up in the next chapter: The final chapter. Where does Trini go from here now? Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
